Love Will Find A Way
by Juno0712
Summary: Raven has a night time visit from her father...he's back...he's more powerful than before...and he's coming. What happens when Trigon comes? Will the Gothic Angel save them? Read to find out! BBxRae wrote b4 the end eppi aired!


**Hi guys! Welcome to my first fan fic! Please be nice ; Just so you know the Gothic Angel thing totally came out of the blue. (You'll know what I mean later on). Just so you know Raven and Beast Boy are the main characters. Not to mention the only pair. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the Teen Titans. But I do own The Gothic Angel; she came from my very large twisted mind XD. **

**Dedication: Miss L. My favorite teacher in St. Pat's school. I miss you Miss L! Well, Mrs. W any time soon. I'm not sure when you're getting married. So…salutations and congratulations! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Miss L/Mrs W: If you don't know which student I am, I'll give you clues if you click on forever-doing-homework at the top. Heh, I'll give you a clue now, Rebecca, Samantha and Sharni weren't exactly my favorite classmates in year six. E-mail me if you think you know who I am. **

**Authors notes: If you spot any mistakes that I may have made in any chapter please tell me in a review. I'll be very grateful. Thankies! (That word doesn't count)  **

**On with the story! **

Chapter 1 

**A night time visit**

It was 4:00 AM, and Raven was tossing and turning in her sleep with the occasional groan. Cold sweat was dripping off her pale face and onto her pillow.

Ravens dream

_Raven was walking through her hometown. It was deserted. Raven saw an outline of a giant figure in the mist. She reluctantly walked towards it the figure became clearer and clearer with each step she took. Closer and closer. Her anticipation grew. Her heart pounded. Her eyes narrowed in attempt to get a clearer view of the vast organism in the distance. Onward she wandered until she was face-to-face with none other than her father. Raven gasped at the mere sight of the great demon. In return he gave a sinister laugh. _

"_Why Raven, so surprised to see me? You didn't think I would just sit back and let the prophecy fail did you? Oh no! I am at full power Raven! I will destroy you and your worthless friends! I will take over you Raven! And you **will **destroy the world!" _

"_No! You'll never get away with it! I won't let you! And you will not lay a finger on my friends!"_

"_Is it really your friends you care about? Or is it just one in particular?" Raven stared at her father, gaping at his knowledge of how she truly felt about the Titans. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She cared more about Beast Boy more than any of the other Titans. Raven turned her head away to avoid eye contact. The slightest blush on her face. Then it hit her. Her filled with fury as she shot her father a glare._

"_You wouldn't dare lay a finger on him! I swear if you even touch a hair on his head I'll kill you! I swear I will!" _

"_What's this? Is Raven in love? Well, you must be able to control your emotions. Now, too bad that once I take over you, you won't have any need for emotions. Now wouldn't you like to see what's going to happen once Daddy takes over?" _

"_Show me," she replied coldly, the bitterness stinging her voice. A black vortex appeared in front of Raven. She stepped in side. Black and red swirls surrounded her, making her feel dizzy and sick. She closed her eyes and hoped the end of the vortex would come soon. It did. She landed on her feet in the middle of the tower. She saw all her team standing there. But there was something missing. She couldn't see her self. 'I must be somewhere else in the tower,' she thought as she went to see what they were talking about._

"_Why did we have to retreat? We could have saved her! She could've lived! And you went and took her life away from her to save your self! She meant everything to me! Everything…" Beast Boy shouted. Raven noticed there was a girl standing next to Beast Boy. A girl that she recognized from somewhere. But from where?_

"_We couldn't save her Beast Boy! Raven told me that herself!" Robin shouted back. _

"_Well, could we save her when she told me and Cyborg to get out of her mind? Yes! Could we save her from losing control when she met Malchior? Yes! Raven says that we can't help her to protect us from hurting our selves, Robin! Raven wanted us to understand her, and none of you even made an effort! Sure you comforted her, but did you ever ask her to come out of her room to ask her to have fun with you? Or ever try to make her laugh even if she didn't? Did you ever try and understand why she couldn't feel emotions? Well I did! I tried to make her feel like part of the team! I wanted to make her feel like she had someone to rely on! And because you didn't she felt like no one trusted her! But I did! And she didn't know…and you just made her life worse…" Raven walked over to Beast Boy and put her hand on his shoulder. Or tied to. Her hand went right through him. Raven's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly the vortex appeared in front of her then, as soon as it came, disappeared into nothingness and she was in the familiar surroundings of the city. She saw herself with a red cloak looking over the burned remains of her home. In front of her was Beast Boy. He was covered in crimson blood. Raven's cloak turned from red to blue and she fell next to Beast Boy and cradled his head._

"_Beast Boy don't die…please don't die…please…I didn't mean to…he made me…he made me…" Raven was cut off._

"_I know Rae…I know…Rae…can you do me a favor?" He spluttered. _

"_Anything!" _

"_Just remember that I…that I-I…I love you…Raven…I…" after that Beast Boy closed his eyes and fell silent. Raven was crying as well as the vision of Raven._

_Everything went black. _

_ End of Ravens dream _

Suddenly Raven snapped her eyes open. She was covered in tears and sweat.

"Ahh!" She screamed sitting bolt up right. She was panting heavily. She put her hand to her forehead remembering her dream.

"No…he can't be back…he just can't be…"

All of a sudden Beast Boy broke down the metallic door.

"Raven! Raven what happened?" He asked running to her side. She lowered her hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"He's back…and more powerful than before…he's going to destroy us all…he's going to destroy you…" She answered holding back her tears.

"Raven who's back? Who's more powerful than before?" He asked in a soft voice sitting next to her and holding her hand to comfort her.

"You know that Demon we faced in my mind? He's…my father, he's coming back…he's coming back to…kill me, and destroy the world…he'll destroy us all,"

"Raven look, he's not going to kill you, not while I'm here, not while the Titans are here," Beast Boy's emerald-green eyes were full of concern and worry as his friend spoke.

"You-you don't understand! I was born to destroy the world, my father knows I won't do it by free will so he has to kill me and take over my body to do it for me. It's what's meant to be. I…"

"Rae, he couldn't defeat us last time we faced him and that wasn't even all of us, what makes you think he can defeat us with the whole team? He doesn't stand a chance Rae, don't worry about it, it's gonna be fine. Okay?" Raven nodded and smiled slightly. Beast Boy and Raven's lips were barely touching when the rest of the Titans came running in, confused and concerned. Raven and Beast Boy dropped hands and separated.

"Are you guys Okay? We heard a scream, what happened?" Asked Robin. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"I think you better tell them your dream." Said Beast Boy. Raven sighed and nodded.

"My…my father came to me in my dream, he's back, and more powerful than before…there's a chance that he might destroy us all…but, there is a chance that we can destroy him as well. If we don't…it's the human race that's going to suffer," Starfire gasped and the rest of the Titans exchanged looks of shock and worry.

"But…who will help us destroy such a powerful villain?" Asked Starfire.

"The Gothic Angel," she answered remembering the girl in her dream. The Titans looked at her skeptically.

"Wait a minuet, who's the Gothic Angel? No, _what is _the Gothic angel?" Asked Cyborg as he and the Titans walked closer to Ravens bed.

"A half Demon like me. We were best friends when we were younger. And she can control her powers, I don't know how but she can,"

"How'd you know she'll help us?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well, before I fled from Azarath, she said to me: 'When the time comes to face Trigon, call me and I'll be there, the Gothic Angel always brings good luck,' and I promised her I would ask for her help if I needed it."

"How'd you call her?" Asked Robin.

"My mirror. Her mirror has a connection to mine, if I call her a cave will appear in my mind and she'll be teleported into it no matter where she is,"

"Do Azarathians always get named after something with wings?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Gothic Angel isn't her real name. Her real name is Gothica, but she's known to Azarathians as The Gothic Angel. And I don't know why so don't even bother asking."

"So are you going to call upon this Gothic Angel or Gothica of which you speak?" Asked Starfire

"I guess," she walked over to the dresser then stopped and turned around. "I know this is really not my style but…are you guys coming? I mean…he might be there already and I don't want The Gothic Angel thinking you're the enemy when the time does come. So you guys coming?" The Titans nodded. "Starfire do you want to go first?"

"Of course, I would love to go first! But…how do we meet our new friend?"

"Like this," she picked up the mirror and pointed it to Starfire. The same dark hand that had grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg in Nevermore emerged from the mirror and grabbed Starfire. Her piercing scream echoed around the tower as she was dragged in. "Who's next?" Robin stepped forward.

"I'll go," he said bravely. The hand appeared again and grabbed Robin; he squirmed a little as he was dragged into the realm of Ravens mysterious mind.

"Cyborg?" Asked Raven. Cyborg sighed and nodded.

"I've done this before and I can do it again…" he half-muttered. Cyborg groaned a little as the hand got a firm grip on him. She turned to face Beast Boy.

"Um…can I go at the same time as you? It'll save time," he asked.

"Sure," she said as she stood next to Beast Boy and held his hand. Beast Boy grinned as Raven's fingers entangled with his. She held the mirror in front of them. The hand yet again came out and held them in its grip. Less than five seconds later they were in the middle of Ravens mind.

"Glorious! We are all here!" Shouted Starfire gleefully.

"Where's that cave thing that you talked about?" Asked Robin.

"I have to summon it first. I suggest you take a step back and brace your selves," she cautioned.

"Why?" Asked Cyborg.

"Just do it!" Snapped Raven as they flinched and took a step back. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" She chanted as the ground started to shake. The Titans fell over. Suddenly a cave slowly rose from the ground in front of Raven. When it was at full height the ground stopped shaking. Raven walked up to the cave regardless of the blank expressions on her team mates faces. She observed the bolder sealing the entrance to the cave closely. She ran her hand down the strange symbols engraved in the stone. "Gothic Angel, it is I, Raven of Azarath, also known as daughter of Trigon, I seek your help," Beast Boy leaned towards Cyborg.

"Since when was Raven Shakespeare?"

"Um…since just now?" He answered a little unsure.

"Hello captain obvious," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Cyborg shot him a death glare that was usually used by Raven. They stayed there in total silence for a while. Beast Boy was the first to make a move and got up and walked over to Raven who was still observing the strange symbols carefully. Beast Boy presumed that she was trying to translate it.

"So…what's it say?" He asked.

"It says…realm of The Gothic Angel A.K.A Gothica, who brings good luck to all." At this point all the Titans had gotten up to see what they were talking about. "I wonder why it isn't opening. I said every thing right, I don't understand,"

"Maybe you should cut out the 'Also known as' part," suggested Beast Boy.

"Okay…Gothic Angel, it is I, Raven of Azarath, daughter of Trigon, I seek your help," this time the symbols on the boulder lit up and the ground shook again. The boulder soon departed into the ground leaving the shadowy entrance to the cave behind it.

"Wow…" the Titans gasped in union. At first there was nothing, and then Raven spoke.

"So Gothic Angel, I have done as I promised, why hide? Afraid to face Trigon?"

Suddenly they heard faint footsteps echoing in the cave. They gradually got louder until they could just make out an out line of the person approaching them…

Well, what did you think? Was it enough detail? Anything you didn't like other than the couple?

**Flames are welcome if you're willing to get a mouth full back. I will bite your head off and flame all your stories if you flame. **

**I need at least 13 reviews to continue. (13 is my favorite number). I've got the second chapter ready to send so please review if you enjoyed or spotted any mistakes or something I need to improve on. **

**If you're a writer and you review in return I'll review you. (That's fair right?)  **

**Well, review**


End file.
